Tactical Shield
(cut, not working) weapon_shieldgun (cut) item_shield (cut, 2004 Beta) }} The Tactical Shield is an equipment exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. It was only included in Counter-Strike, its Xbox version, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The shield provides mobile cover for its user. Overview The Tactical Shield costs $2200. When deployed, the user is invulnerable to attacks from the front (except for shots to the legs and feet), but users will suffer a movement penalty and cannot shoot. When not deployed, it hangs off to the side offering less protection, but allows users to shoot. This item can be used with pistols (except for the .40 Dual Elites), the knife, and grenades. It is often used by players and bots to become almost invulnerable when hiding in hard-to-reach spaces. Strangely, if you have a shield and kevlar+helmet then damage recieved from enemies increases. This means guns that normally do not give a 1 hit headshot kill against a 100 HP kevlar and helmet wearing enemy will now receive a damage boost if they have a shield so a single M4 headshot is will now do over 100 damage against an enemy with a helmet for example. The Tactical Shield was added in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero but removed in Counter Strike: Source and has not reappeared since. In Xbox Counter-Strike and Deleted Scenes, the Tactical Shield can only be used with the ES Five-seven. Properties Damage Damage recieved whilst having the tactical shield equipped increases if you have kevlar+helmet Advantages * Completely invulnerable to frontal damage * Excellent for breaching rooms along with teammates * Great for protecting team members, including the VIP ** Friendly team members can seek cover behind Tactical Shield users * Useful against enemy snipers. * If deployed at the right moment, it may save users from lethal shots to the head * Can distract enemy players until your team can eliminate them * Users can defuse the bomb or interact with the hostages from a distance (in Condition Zero) while the shield is deployed * knife hits further than the player normally would Disadvantages * Increases damage received from enemies if you have armor * Expensive * Hampers vision at all times * When deployed, the viewport is small and hard to see through * If the Tactical Shield is deployed right in front of your team members, it may hamper their aiming. * Reloading any of the handguns takes slightly more time, also you cannot reload while the shield is deployed. * If the shield is deployed, the speed of the user is greatly reduced * When not deployed, users are vulnerable to frontal damage * Doesn't protect against grenades, especially flashbangs * Flanking is pretty dangerous to shield users, especially if they are caught off guard or attacked from multiple directions. * Cannot be used with the .40 Dual Elites * When wielding the Tactical Shield, the alternate fire of the 9×19mm Sidearm, K&M .45 Tactical, and knife cannot be used * Legs are vulnerable even when the shield is deployed; users will be forced to crouch to gain maximum protection, reducing mobility. * Ineffective against large groups of opposing players * Cannot be used with primary weapons * Inconsistent protection against some weapons Tactics * Use the shield to push through enemy lines. * Teammates can get behind you while you are using the shield. ** Crouching is a good idea as it can give you maximum protection (including the legs) and allow your teammates more room to fire their weapons. * The Night Hawk .50C is a good sidearm for shield users, due to the high damage and good accuracy, as long as users can score multiple headshots. * If the enemy does not notice you or they are reloading, open fire. Deploy the shield and retreat once after you have been spotted. * You can deploy the shield when encountering snipers. While you are distracting them, teammates can take them down. * Do not run alone with the shield even if you are a veteran; enemies can easily hit you from the side or behind. Instead, work with your team by distracting/protecting allies from enemy snipers or machine gunners. * The shield can provide good defense for players who are planting or defusing the bomb. * Not only the Tactical Shield is good for breaching enemy lines and corners, it can alert your team members of any nearby enemies. For example, if a player has a shield and approaches an enemy player around a corner, the user can deploy his shield. In return, nearby allies will see the user deploying his shield and can quickly take down enemy players upon knowing someone is firing on the shield. * Watch out for incoming bullets! The more bullets hit the shield, the harder it will be for the user to see and shoot properly. Practice aiming and become accustomed to this as inexperienced users may die suddenly if they cannot control their aiming abilities. *Don't think that the Tactical Shield can always save your life. Crouch while it is deployed to prevent the enemy from attacking your legs. However, bots never target your legs so this equipment is more effective when playing with bots. **Run away if enemies decide to use explosives. The Tactical Shield provides almost no protection against HE grenades, the C4 explosion, and flashbangs can still blind users. * If the user is overwhelmed and forced to escape, it would be more effective to "side block" run while the shield is open and move the crosshair a bit to right. Also, it's much more safe running in a crooked line, with this way you can easily escape from a big number of enemies. Counter-tactics * Lob grenades at its users: ** HE Grenades can damage them while they have their shields deployed. ** Flashbangs will disorient them, giving the opportunity to finish them. ** Smoke Grenades are also good to hamper users (although this may not always be effective). * While the shield does cover most of the user's body from the front: ** Legs are not protected. (Use rifles or sniper rifles) ** Flanks are not protected. (Any weapon should do) ** The back is not protected. (A stab with the knife if they are unaware, or with any other weapons) ** Run around them to make them open their shield. (Aim a bit to the side) ** Their RIGHT (your left) is the vulnerable side; if they lower their shield it goes to their left (your right). * Have a teammate flank the Tactical Shield user while you distract him. Remember, the shield cannot deflect bullets from two sides. * Be sure to keep an eye on Tactical Shield users as they will seize the opportunity to inflict damage in any moment when you aim your weapon elsewhere at another direction. * Remember that users will use this item mainly for defense strategies as their firepower will be greatly limited (as they can only wield this equipment with pistols, grenades, and the knife). Due to this, as long as you have sufficient amounts of team members and offensive capabilities, Tactical Shield users will no longer deter you from eliminating them. * If you are try to escape from a bot who is armed with the shield, shoot the shield constantly while running away. This can prevent the bot from firing although this may be a waste of bullets. Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the tactical shield kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the tactical shield: *Travis: Cost 3 *Brent: Cost 4 |-|Deleted Scenes= The Tactical Shield appears in Fastline in conjuction with the ES Five-seven. Unlike its multiplayer version, the shield simply reduces damage taken rather than negating damage from the front entirely. * The only weapon players will never get hurt from is the Schmidt Machine Pistol. However, the 9×19mm Sidearm can still hurt the player if a shot penetrates through the view port. * Other weapons will only deal low damage, usually around 1-5 damage per bullet on easy. * The machete inflicts 4-6 damage per hit instead of 15 (on easy). * Melee attacks while wielding firearms deals 3 damage instead of 5 (on easy). Bugs & Exploits * In Counter-Strike, if a bomb carrier is to acquire the shield, the bomb's viewmodel be mirrored upon picking up a Tactical Shield. This is easily reverted by dropping the shield. * The shield viewmodels are always displayed with the weapon being held on the right hand, regardless of the left or right handed display setting. * Spectators may observe Tactical Shield where users continuously reloading their sidearm, even though that user has already reloaded. This is done by viewing from first-person perspective and switching back and forth to another player's view. * Bots have difficulty reacting to shield users. ** The shield can sometimes allow you to run away from enemy bots since the AI will usually stand still rather than strafe and flank you. ** If the user stays long enough before enemy bots, they may retreat. This can be useful if in an area like a Bombsite while the CT bots attempt to stop you from planting the C4. In hostage rescue maps, this tactic can prevent them from interacting or rescuing the hostages. Bots will also ignore enemies from behind so you can report to your teammates and they can easily eliminate distracted enemies. ** When an enemy bot sees a shield user with a deployed shield alongside with a teammate without a shield, the bot may completely ignore the user and engage their teammate, making him easy to eliminate. ** Another way to exploit the bot AI is to run up close to them while the shield is deployed, and then aim your weapon somewhat to the right (not on that bot) and undeploy the shield. Bots will open fire but all their rounds will only hit the shield. As soon as they are forced to reload, quickly open fire and kill them. This is useful on any difficulty (although expert bots tend to strafe so try to pin them into a corner by pushing or stand in front for a sufficient and then implementing the aforementioned method. Bots on easy will never switch to a secondary weapon when they need to reload a primary weapon. Bots on normal or higher difficulties will switch to a pistol so wait until they need to reload and then open fire.) ** As a Counter-Terrorist, a human player can defuse the C4 without killing Terrorist bots by deploying the shield in front of them. ** This is equally useful to avoid being fired upon while rescuing the hostages, especially when the enemy is at a long distance if the enemy has caught sight of you. Take note that they will shoot through hostages or any obstacles in their aim between the user and the enemy. * In the Xbox version of Counter-Strike, if pointed upwards, the shield negates any fall damage, allowing players to take shortcuts that would normally put them in a disadvantage should they encounter any opposition. Trivia * In Counter-Strike, the shield has the same height as the user. In Condition Zero, the size of the shield is smaller thus exposing the legs of the user. Regardless, the Tactical Shield does not provide adequate defense (although the user can now withstand at least two sniper shots if sufficient health is available) unless the player's legs are in front of an impenetrable object/surface. * Despite human players rarely ever using the Tactical Shield, bots can use it effectively (if they are allowed to use it). In fact, bots will never target, let alone, shoot a shield user's legs as they always aim for the torso or head. **Bots will only use their sidearm when the enemy reloads, or the enemy is not aware of the bot with shield. **Despite the bots' profile file contain shield template, only 3 bots will primarily buy the shield (those are Dennis (multiplayer only), Travis and Brent). Therefore, the shield is commonly randomly purchased on easy and medium difficulty bots who has no weapon preference. In fact due to bots always spray pistols on higher difficulty, this further limit their pistol accuracy at long ranges (as noticeable on Brent). * Terrorists can pick up and utilize the Tactical Shield if they do not have a primary weapon, ammunition for the primary weapon, or are unable to find better weapons. Regardless of these reasons, this is a very rare sight to observe. ** Bots from both teams rarely pick up the dropped shield if they have primary weapon, bot with shield may also occasionally trade shield for dropped primary if they survived long enough. * Bots will never target the legs of a Tactical Shield user as they will prefer to attack the chest or head of that user. * When reloading a pistol (except the Night Hawk .50C) with the Tactical Shield, the Five-SeveN's reload sounds are used instead. * When a shield user is shot, that player will lack a flinching animation in third person. Behind the scenes * The shield was planned to appear in the ''Counter-Strike'' Beta, specifically the 4.0 version. ** A sprite script indicates which sprite sheets contained the weapon's icons. Said icons are however missing from the sheets. ** A player held model can be found in the game files. The shield itself is of a primitive rectangular metallic shape with no vision port or handle. It might have been a placeholder or temporary model. ** All player models were given animations for it in which they hold the shield with both their hands. This suggests that the shield was originally meant to be a purely defensive item as players would only be able to hold it and deflect or stop incoming fire. The lack of deployment animations suggests it didn't need to be even deployed. ** It is unknown which slot the weapon occupied. * Early versions of Counter-Strike allowed players to shoot the user through the shield's view port. * The Tactical Shield was one of the few weapons made for Gearbox Software's version of Condition Zero to make it to the Counter-Strike 1.6 patch. ** Gearbox's version however only intended the Five-seven to be usable with it. ** Unused HUD and kill icons for this instance of the shield can be found in Counter-Strike's game files, even the "v_shield.mdl" model in the game files with the Five-seven as its pistol is still present. ** The weapon also makes an appearance in the Xbox Counter-Strike under the name "Ballistic Shield (ES Five-Seven)" under the "Heavy" category. **In the Xbox preview version, the shield costed $1000 instead of $2200. **Early trailers of the Xbox version show that the original weapon intended for the shield was the Night Hawk .50C. This might have been a placeholder as it uses the Counter-Strike models instead of the Condition Zero model for it. Alternatively, the Condition Zero model had not been developed yet. * In Counter-Strike: Source's files, references to the shield in text and images can be found as it was originally planned for the game. ** Its entity "weapon_shield" remains in the game files. Attempting to spawn it will not generate a NULL ent error, though nothing will spawn. ** The shield could be spawned in the Counter-Strike: Source closed beta if "give item_shield" was input in the console. Although it could be picked, it could not be used. It was also seen in several Counter-Strike: Source previews. ** The shield also appeared in the Counter-Strike: Source pre-alpha build that was leaked with Half-Life 2 Beta. Although having a worldmodel in the game files, the weapon does not have an entity thus is non-existent. Attempting to purchase it through the buy menu will generate an unknown command error. *Although the Tactical Shield is not included in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the game files include a property, CanEquipWithShield, for weapons, suggesting the item has at least been considered. External links *Tactical shield at Wikipedia *Counter-Strike: Tactical Shield and C4 at Youtube ru:Щит Category:Equipment Category:Cut content Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons